jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Anders
Andrea Anders is Scaramanga's mistress and appears in the James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun. She is portrayed by Maud Adams. Throughout the film she is simply known as "Miss Anders." Film biography Background At the start of the film Anders is seen with Francisco Scaramanga on his private island, first helping him dry off after a swim and sunbathes with him. After the pre-title sequence, the plot for the story becomes clear. James Bond has been sent a note from Scaramanga, a famous assassin, with a golden bullet engraved with 007. As the plot unfolds it becomes clear that Miss Anders sent the note and the bullet hoping Bond would come and eventually kill Scaramanga. She considers Scaramanga a "monster" but she cannot just leave him because, according to her, people just don't walk out on him. Hong Kong After watching the mysterious Miss Anders collect a shipment of Scaramanga's custom-made gold bullets from a casino in Macau, Bond follows her back to her hotel in Hong Kong and walks in on her as she showers. Startled, she opens the shower door and points a Beretta (Bond quips 'a water pistol?') at him. Demanding a bathrobe she escorts him out of the bathroom at gunpoint. As she makes a call to the reception desk, Bond lifts and opens the cigarette packet containing Lazar's bullets. Unnerved, she orders him to give them to her. He obliges and as he passes her the packet, he knocks the weapon from her hand and pins her to the bed. Bond proceeds to interrogate her about her connection with Scaramanaga, threatening first to break her arm if she refuses and then slapping her when she proves uncooperative. She reveals that she is his mistress and divulges his location for that evening; the Bottoms Up Club. Later that evening, after assassinating British scientist Gibson, Scaramanga returns to his Junk moored in Hong Kong harbor. Anders is in bed awaiting him. Drawing the golden gun from his jacket pocket, he sensuously caresses her arm and lips with the weapon, eliciting a fearful and repulsed response from the girl. Final meeting and death She later meets Bond again in his hotel room, where she says that she wants Scaramanga dead and she says that Bond can have anything. Bond considers the solex agitator, and Anders says that he can have her as well (saying she is not unattractive). She then changes into a light blue bathrobe which Bond admits is charming, and Anders turns off the light. Bond and Anders kiss and Bond says that sending the bullet to MI6 was an inspiration. He then opens up her bathrobe, and drops it. It falls to the floor leaving her completely naked. That night Andrea goes back to Scaramanga and as she puts way her jewelry, she sees the solex. The next morning, Bond meets Miss Anders to pick up the Solex, but finds she has already been shot and killed after Scaramanga discovers her deceit, Scaramanga shooting her in such a manner that the bullet strikes her heart but the entry wound is partially concealled by her jacket. It is unknown if Bond killed Scaramanga for revenge on Andrea or just to keep his promise. Behind the scenes Maud Adams described the role as "a woman without a lot of choices: she's under the influence of this very rich, strong man, and is fearing for her life most of the time; and when she actually rebels against him and defects is a major step." The Man with the Golden Gun was the first of three Bond films in which Maud Adams appeared; in 1983, she played a different character, Octopussy, in the film of the same name. She would also later have a cameo as an extra in Roger Moore's last Bond film, A View to a Kill. Images TMWTGG - Andrea in the Macau casino.jpg|Anders collects Scaramanga's gold bullets in Macau. TMWTGG - Bond and Anders drink to their new partnership.jpg|Bond and Miss Anders drink to their new partnership. TMWTGG - Scaramanga, Miss Anders and the Golden Gun.jpg|Scaramanga caresses Anders with his golden gun. Andrea-anders-shower-6.jpg|Andrea whilst taking a shower 600px-Mwtgg-jetfire1.jpg|Andrea's water pistol 600px-Mwtgg-jetfire2.jpg|Andrea after Bond spies on her showering. GG14.jpg|Andrea wearing her bathrobe and pointing her gun at Bond Andrea anders- bikini.jpg|Andrea Sunbathing Andrea talking to Bondabout her evil lover.jpg|Andrea talks to Bond about Scaramanga Andrea being threatened by Scaramanga.jpg|Andrea being threatened by Scaramanga References Category:Film characters Category:The Man With The Golden Gun characters Category:Bond Girls Anders, Andrea Category:Allies Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Villain Affiliates